official_marauders_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Lily Evans
Early Life Lily became friends with Severus Snape when she was nine, three years before she went to Hogwarts. It was Snape who told her that she was a witch. Lily's parents were proud of her, but her sister, Petunia, was half curious, half disapproving. When Petunia asked Dumbledore if she could go to Hogwarts with Lily, despite being a Muggle, she got a response in which Dumbledore kindly told her no. Because of this, Petunia began to call her sister a 'freak,' because she was a witch. (She also met Severus, who basically teased Petunia and did a lot of stuff Lily told him not to do, but also made her feel better about being a witch) Life at Hogwarts Lily Evans quickly made friends with Alice Fortescue, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald and Dorcas Meadowes. She was also very popular among the students. Despite her new friendships, and being sorted into Gryffindor, Lily still remained great friends with Snape. She found, to her delight, that she was amazing at Potions. Her Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn, even made her a member of the Slug Club. James Potter was infatuated with Lily, and often asked her out, but was rejected each time. He also began to bully Snape, which made Lily hate him even more. When she found out her best friend, Marlene McKinnon, was dating James' best friend, Sirius Black, Lily's hate for James decreased slightly. Slightly. In her 5th year she was made a prefect alongside Remus Lupin. The two of them did nightly patrols of the halls together resulting in a friendship between the two. One day, still in the fifth year, James Potter was bullying Severus Snape by using the Levicorpus spell, to which Lily told him off and attempted to help Snape. Snape, in return, called her a 'mudblood' which resulted in Lily abandoning their friendship. In her seventh year, two years after she stopped being friends with Snape, she and James were made Head Boy and Girl. Since James matured and stopped bullying Snape (at least not in front of Lily), Lily eventually started to date him. After Hogwarts & Death After Hogwarts, Lily and James were married; quickly for her, finally for him. Lily's Maid of Honor was her best friend, Marlene, and James's Best Man was his best friend, Sirius Black. He made Sirius the godfather of his son, Harry, who was born a year after his wedding. The Potters originally made Sirius their Secret-Keeper, but switched to Peter Pettigrew at the last minute. Peter told Voldemort of the Potter's location, and he went to their house and murdered them. Gallery Lily.jpg l2.jpg|Lily on her wedding l3.jpg|Lily and James l4.jpg l5.jpg l6.jpg|Lily on Sirius's motorcycle (the face claim of lily is uh karen someone? from dr who?, once again, not the official face of potter. the pictures and captions were not put in by me. Everything in brackets were added by me, a new editor. Feel free to discuss any opinions in comments!)